The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring and controlling irrigation and climate conditions in landscapes (such as, e.g., municipal parks, gardens, and sports fields) and agricultural environments (such as, e.g., open agricultural fields, greenhouses, and other sites growing crops).
Irrigation systems supply water to soil. They are primarily used to assist in the growing of agricultural crops and maintenance of landscapes. Irrigation systems typically include valves, controllers, pipes, and emitters such as sprinklers or drip tapes. Irrigation systems can be divided into zones because there is usually not enough pressure and available flow to run sprinklers or other water emitting components (e.g. drip tapes) for an entire yard, sports field, or other irrigation site at once. Each zone has a solenoid valve that is controlled via a typically wired connection by an irrigation controller. The irrigation controller is either a mechanical or electrical device that signals a zone to turn on at a specific time and keeps it on for a specified amount of time or until it gets turned off manually.
Branch pipes in each zone are fed by a main line or common supply pipe. Valves are either controlled manually by a person or electronically by a solenoid that is connected to a controller. In existing systems, controllers are typically wired to the solenoid valves and the energy/power to actuate them is provided through wires. Controllers can decide to turn on/off valves based on schedules, weather information, and/or sensor readings. Water can be pumped into the main line from a well source or a city supply.
A “smart controller” is a controller that is capable of adjusting the watering time by itself in response to current environmental conditions. Smart controllers determine current conditions using historic weather data for the local area, soil moisture sensors (water potential or water content), weather stations, or a combination of these.
Weather based smart controllers for irrigation can provide the appropriate watering schedule, adjust for weather changes, and irrigate based on the needs of the field and/or landscape. A smart controller will automatically reduce the watering times or frequency as the weather gets cooler and less water is needed. Then, as the weather begins to warm up, the controller will add more watering time or increase the watering frequency.
Evapotranspiration (ET) is the rate of water loss from the field or other irrigation site. It is nature's process for transferring moisture to the atmosphere by the evaporation of water from the soil and transpiration of water from plant surfaces. ET measurements can be used for determining crop irrigation needs.